Once in a Lifetime Love
by ILIKESTEW
Summary: The classic Romeo and Juliet, Gilmore style! Stars Hollowcrossed lovers, if you like. LL Remember: RR is loved!
1. Romeo

Once in a Lifetime Love

Summary: The classic _Romeo and Juliet_, Gilmore style (for the most part)! Stars Hollow-crossed lovers, if you like. L/L Don't forget, R/R is loved!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish they were, but no. I cry every night.

NOTE: This is when Luke and Lorelai are teens, specifically when she is 17, he is 18, and everyone is much younger, except Babbette. Oh, and Rory does not exist. Hehe!

**ROMEO**

"YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE THIEFS! CHARLIE! Oh, my poor Charlie! Ah, jeeze, I can't run like I used to." Babbette yelled as she huffed on her front lawn, completely exhausted. The culprits, Jackson, Tom, and Kirk, got away with one of her new, yet loved and named, gnomes from the front lawn. She had come out the door just in time to see Kirk grab the gnome and run.

Jackson and Tom were known to cause trouble, nothing big that would cause them to get arrested, but enough to cause Taylor to go crazy with 'missing' fruit and silly string on the store windows. You know, harmless teenage pranks. The worst punishment they were given was to clean the windows of Taylor's store after a particularly bad silly string rampage. Of course, their parents hadn't let them off easy, but they still couldn't stop themselves from causing mayhem. Kirk liked to follow the older boys around like a lap dog, although most of the time he wasn't wanted. But then again, it was Friday, and since they were feeling nice, they decided to have him pull off the gnome heist.

When the boys realized that she wasn't following, they stopped running and walked along the pond, laughing and tossing Charlie back and forth, with Kirk in the middle trying to grab it away from the other two.

"Hey guys, I'm the one who got it! Let me hold him!" Kirk whined as they tossed it over his head.

"Maybe later little dude, you're too young to handle something this fragile." Jackson laughed as he juggled it from hand to hand carelessly.

"Hey, I just had a great idea!" Tom exclaimed, whipping a Sharpie out of his pocket.

"Totally wicked man! You are amazing!" Jackson reached for the marker, ready to destroy the little guy's face. As he was about to make his first mark, Kirk let out a yelp. "What now butthead?"

"You can't just write all over that poor gnome's face! He was named and everything! I thought we were just going to take it for a while and then give it back. I don't want to get in trouble with my mom. She'll kill me!"

"I wouldn't want to deal with your mom either, man." Tom laughed. "Besides, what do you think the point of taking it was for? Dress it up in your clothing until we wrap it in a bow and leave it on her front porch? …Hey wait, that's not too bad an idea!"

"Tom, we can't do it, even though it's a good idea. I don't want to have to deal with his mom again after the last time we ripped his favorite underwear." Jackson said while taking the marker and leaving a mark on Kirk's neck.

"Hey, you guys stop! Or else I'll tell!" Kirk threatened meekly.

"Well go ahead! You're the one that stole Charlie, not us!" Tom laughed, knowing he had Kirk in the palm of his hand. Kirk looked frightened as it dawned on him that they let him take it on purpose, that way he couldn't tattle.

"We gotta hide it somewhere. Come on, let's head over to Luke's place." Jackson said, pocketing the marker and walking towards town with Charlie in hand.

"Yeah, if he's actually there. He's been acting so weird lately, ever since he and that Anna girl broke up." Tom muttered, spitting into the pond water.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it." Jackson said behind his shoulder. At least he hoped he would.

----------------------------------

Luke Danes had been sitting inside the gazebo almost all day, thinking. His father had let him take the day off, knowing something wasn't right with his son. A day's rest can really do wonders and hoped he would return to his normal self again. So after waking up early, eating breakfast, and taking two walks, he ended up at the gazebo in the center of town, watching the people walk by. He had been thinking about how ridicules the blonde lady in the bright pink sweater looked when his vision was cut off by two hands over his eyes.

"Guess who…" someone said in a girly voice.

"Tom, get your hands off me." Luke said in an annoyed voice, although he was really happy he was there to distract him from his mind.

"Aw, you know you love me." Tom kidded, squeezing him like an old girlfriend. Luke looked uncomfortable.

"And just wait till you see the goods!" Jackson whipped out Charlie from behind his back. "Ain't he a bute!" he said, shinning his face with his sleeve.

"Aw jeeze you guys, another gnome?" Luke asked. He couldn't believe they did it again. Weren't the last five times enough?

"Yeah, but this time the dork did the deed!" Tom exclaimed pointing to Kirk, who was standing behind the other two boys looking ashamed of himself. "Maybe he isn't as much of a wart as we thought. Although, it takes a lot more than just one little thing like a gnome to really join our group. I'm thinking full out graffiti on Taylor's wall."

"Oh yeah, and toilet paper all over the tree in front of the school! That's a great idea!" Jackson added to make Kirk squirm. He hated getting in trouble.

"Um, I think I hear my mom screaming. Coming mom!" Kirk ran towards his house without looking back.

"Ha, dweeb." Tom snorted. "Well, I have the best idea for Charlie. I'm taking him to my tool shed. You coming guys?"

"We'll be right there buddy. Don't do too much damage without me!" Jackson yelled as Tom walked away towards his house, giving him the thumbs up signal. As the two of them sat there, Jackson realized Luke had been quiet the whole time. He should say something to his friend. "So, how was your morning?"

"Nothing special." Luke monotoned. He wasn't in the mood to talk about his heartbreak.

"Come on man, _she_ was nothing special. Hell, I think she's already got another guy, she's a jerk."

"Well she was special to me!" Luke raised his voice. Jackson looked a little alarmed and Luke's face fell. He wasn't angry at Jackson, he was angry at Anna. "I'm sorry man. It's just… I always thought we had a future together, you know, me and her? I just don't understand what went wrong. She was happy, I mean I thought she was happy, and then she just… leaves. I was caught off guard. I just don't understand."

"Luke, she's not worth it. Someday you'll find someone else and you'll think, Anna who? It'll be ok." Jackson reassured him. He had never seen his friend so open with his feelings before. Usually he just huffed and walked away and eventually went back to normal. Maybe it was because he usually told his sister that stuff and she left only a month ago with one of her crazy boyfriends. He needed a confidant.

"Did you ever think that… maybe there was the one for you out there somewhere? Like the one that you were meant to spend the rest of your life with and you were so much in-tune with each other that you understood everything by looking in their eyes?" Luke asked Jackson, although he was so out there he was asking the world in general.

"I think there is. I mean, we'll find them eventually. We're only 18, we have our entire lives ahead of us. Let's just deal with the girls we got now and worry about the others later. I've got my girl Sookie for now and I'm happy. I'm not thinking of starting a family! Not for a long, long time. We've got so much stuff to get through before we think about love." Jackson answered to the best of his capability.

"Yeah, I know. I was just sorta thinking out loud. Sorry for sounding so sappy, I probably sounded really stupid." Luke said standing up. Jackson stood up as well, adjusting his pants like he woke up from a long nap.

"Nah man, we're good."

"Good. Good. Well, uh, I think there's a gnome waiting for us." Luke said as the two boys raced towards Tom's tool shed, where they could already hear drilling sounds coming out of it.


	2. Juliet

**JULIET **

"Lorelai Gilmore! Lorelai! LORELAI! I command you to come here this instant!" Emily Gilmore was once again looking for her daughter who always managed to disappear in their giant house. Emily was already swamped with other preparations for that evening's party and didn't have time to deal with her daughter's drama. "Lorelai, I'm giving you until the count of three! One…two…."

"Or you'll do what, Emily?" Lorelai ask as she entered the room, dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Lorelai! There you are, stop hiding from me! Why on Earth are you still dressed in your pajamas? Are we a trash family that wears their sleepwear twenty-four hours a day without bathing? No! Come in here, Renee has to take the measures for your costume." Emily said as she lead Lorelai through the house. They finally arrived in the room where Renee was with her measuring tape, looking quite annoyed that she was kept waiting.

"I thought we agreed that I was going to go as a duck." Lorelai said as she was thrust into the center to be measured.

"Certainly not! You are going as a beautiful angel. I was one at my first dress-up party. It was the most beautiful white lace dress I ever saw." She reminisced as Lorelai tried to give Renee the hardest time measuring her.

"Sorry if I don't agree mother, but I don't even want to go to this stupid party."

"Of course you are going! Christopher Hayden is expected to be here tonight and I think you two are just the best match for each other. He comes from a proper family of proper breeding and I can tell he just adores you! I'm thinking a summer wedding at Martha's Vineyard…"

"Mom! First off, Christopher and I are just friends, not a perfect couple or some sort of crazy arranged marriage! And second, if I ever did marry someone, I want him to be the one. The one and only love I could ever have, not any of this good breeding crap. I want him to love me for me." Lorelai finished, a little embarrassed. She never told her mother what she really thought, but she felt this topic was too important to just drop and do what her mother wanted. When it came to love, Lorelai was very passionate about finding _the one_.

"Darling, you're living in a fantasy. You won't be happy with just any man that just walks down the filthy streets. He has to come from a good family and have a stable income. That's the only way you'll ever be happy." Emily answered as she carelessly searched through the dresses, picking out one or two that looked acceptable. Lorelai realized that her mother would never understand anything she felt; she lived in a completely different world. "Thank you Renee, that will be all." Renee then stood up and left the room and Lorelai was left with her mother and millions of white dresses.

"Ok, mom, if I go to this party, I want to pick out my own dress." Lorelai said as she eyed the ugly lace and polyester dresses her mother had picked out.

"No! You will pick the most inappropriate dress you can find just to spite me!"

"Well, now that you know-"

"I will not let my daughter parade around my party like a tramp." Emily interrupted.

"Ok, if I promise to pass it by you first will you let me?" she asked hopefully.

For a moment, Emily took it into consideration. "Ok, but I have to approve of it before I let you leave this room." She put the dresses she was holding on a nearby armchair and sat down on the couch, waiting for her to pick one out.

"Thank you." Lorelai said, thanking God she got out of wearing that lace one. There were hundreds of dresses on the racks, at least on of them had to look good. She scanned a few dresses on one rack then skipped to the second. Nothing was really catching her eye. "Mom, are all of these dresses ugly or is it just-" She stopped.

"Or is it just what? What possible sarcastic remark were you about to make about these very expensive dresses?" Emily asked. Lorelai turned around with a dress in her hand

"This one." She said breathlessly. It was a silk, white dress that went all the way to the floor. It looked like a halter dress from the front but crisscrossed in the back. It was gleaming in the light like it was illuminated from the inside out.

Emily eyed it over for a minute. "Well go try it on." she ordered.

Lorelai ran into the nearby bathroom and quickly put it on, flinging her clothing to the floor. When she came out of the bathroom, she closed her eyes and walked to the floor length mirror. When she opened her eyes, she didn't recognize the person reflected. The dress fit her body perfectly, hugging her in all the right places but making her look tall and long with the flowy bottom. The glow from the dress seemed to spread to her skin, making her look like there was a real halo of light around her.

"This is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen." she said awestruck.

"Yes, it is very pretty." Emily said honestly, coming up behind her in the mirror and looking at her daughter. "And the back is perfect for the wings I've bought for you." She said, walking away into the other room, then reappearing with a set of gigantic, sparkly wings. She attached them to the back of her dress and stood back to look at her.

Lorelai looked at herself and thought she really did look like an angel. "So mom, does it pass your inspection?"

Emily smiled at her genuinely. "I think it's a wonderful dress." Lorelai smiled back at her, glad that she and her mom agreed on something for once. "Now, go take it off and hang it up in your room for tonight. I think Christopher is going to love it." she said. Lorelai knew it was too good to be true. Spring weddings and Christopher, that's all her mom ever thought about. She could care less about what he thought. Tonight, she was going to shine for herself.

Lorelai quickly changed back into her clothes and ran upstairs, away from her mother and the demands put on her from this society she didn't want to be part of, with the beautiful dress gliding next to her as she held the hanger. She ran to her room and shut the door behind her.

"So, what did your horrible mother want now? Didn't she collect your soul as a child, I mean what more could she want?" Sookie asked from Lorelai's bed, reading a magazine and not even looking up. Sookie St. James was Lorelai's best friend from Chilton. She had gotten a scholarship to go there as a freshman and didn't know anyone, plus was a little overweight, making her a bit of an outcast. But after she and Lorelai sat together in Science Lab they realized they had the same sense of humor and outlook on life and happiness. Lorelai had invited her over that day so she could be a distraction from her mother's constant rearranging of furniture and shouting at all the servants that would continue throughout the rest of the day.

"Sookie, look at this dress!" Lorelai said excitedly.

Sookie closed the magazine, turned around, and squealed. "Oh God! That is the most beautiful dress ever! Your mom is letting you wear it?" she asked incredibly.

"Yes, it passed the crypt keeper's inspection, and I am actually looking forward to the party now because I can wear it." Lorelai took it and hung it against the door, grabbing the bottom and admiring its beauty.

"That is the most amazing white dress I've ever seen! Oh you must look like a real angel in it!" Sookie said, starting to tear up. "I….you….beautiful…" she sobbed.

"Whoa! Sookie, sentences dear. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere tonight, just downstairs." Lorelai assured her.

"I know, I know. I just…. get so emotional sometimes!" She blew her nose loudly, regaining her composure.

"Better?" Lorelai asked, giving Sookie a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Nope, yeah, I'm great. So what do we do till the party? I mean, Jackson said he'd bring some friends to the pool house party, and even though a bunch of the Chilton kids will already be there, the boys won't get here till 9, that's when the_ real_ party begins." Sookie made a wooping noise as she started to dance in place.

"Well, I guess we try to look nice, shake old people's hands, avoid the Haydens and any talk of spring weddings, and, my favorite, eat all the finger foods before they leave the kitchen." Lorelai said through her smile.

"Yeah, I love that part too! Oh especially those apple tarts, oh my God those are great! And hey, maybe you'll even meet someone tonight that will make you forget all about those dumb Haydens." Sookie said as she twirled around the room, thinking about the wonderful food down stairs and all the fun they'd have tonight. Lorelai was glad her friend wasn't crying anymore and held out her dress again, admiring its beauty. _Hey, maybe Sookie's right. With this dress, anything is possible._


	3. The Party

**THE PARTY **

"Are you sure about this? I mean, do we even know these people?" Luke asked from behind his knight mask

"Hey, first off, it's a masked-ball-party thing, don't blame it on me. Second, Sookie invited me and said to bring you guys along because it's supposed to be a big party. And third, we make hot Knights of the Round Table!" Jackson said, raising his plastic sword to the sky.

"Amen brother!" Tom joined in. It was 8:30 pm and Jackson promised Sookie that they would be there by 9:00 to go to a party at a house in Hartford. He invited Tom and Luke along with him, although Luke was reluctant at first, but he and Tom were able to pull him out of his house and convinced him to go out and have some fun on a Friday night. Apparently it was supposed to be one happening party and, luckily for the Stars Hollow boys, they had connections on the inside, meaning Sookie.

"You guys are dorks." Luke answered as he started to walk ahead towards Jackson's car. "I call shotgun!"

"Hey! I wanted frontsies!" whined Tom.

"Luke called it first, Tom. You know the sacred rules of shotgun cannot be broken or else misery will fall upon you and your children, and your children's children, and all that live after you." Jackson answered with all seriousness as he unlocked the doors.

"Ah, I wouldn't want to offend the Shotgun Gods. Forgive me, oh righteous ones!" Tom exclaimed, falling to his knees with hands raised to the sky.

"I knew I should have stayed home." Luke muttered.

"Hey, we're going to have fun tonight! Lighten up, have a few drinks, dance a few dances, score a few ladies…" Tom said to Luke with a sly smile.

"Hey, I've already got my girl, thank you very much." Jackson said as he turned on the car. It made a few clunking noises and started up. "Yep, she might not be the best, but she's a fighter! To the party!" Jackson shouted as he threw his fist into the air.

"To the party!" the others shouted.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

"Yes, thank you Mr. Grant, I am looking beautiful aren't I?" Lorelai answered with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster. Her parents had been introducing her to almost every single business couple and Chilton parent that walked through the door, and this was number one million, at least that's what it felt like. They didn't put much effort into their costumes, wearing what they would almost every day except with a mask over their face. It was almost amusing. At least she really did feel beautiful in the dress, so it wasn't _all_ fake.

"I always felt she was the prettiest girl at Chilton, now I just have the picture to prove it." Emily joked. They all chuckled in that very wealthy way and Lorelai wanted to run as far as she could from them. _Why do they always have to talk about their children as if they are not standing right there._

"Um, I'm going to the kitchen to get a drink. Very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Grant." Lorelai said as she backed away towards the kitchen, fake smile glued to her face.

"Ok, but come right back. The Haydens will be here any minute." Emily answered back.

Lorelai immediately went into the kitchen and let the fake smile go. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stand a whole night of this. The kitchen was full of chefs who were busily working on the appetizers and dinner for the evening, terrified of making a mistake that would end with Emily yelling at them. Sookie had been sitting at the table in the back, staring anxiously out the window, and eating apple tarts for most of the night.

"Oh my God, is it 9 o'clock yet? I want the real party to start." Lorelai said, slumping into the empty chair next to her and popping a tart into her mouth. "Oh God these are good."

"No. I've been waiting for them to pull into the driveway for almost half and hour, hoping they would come early, but of course they haven't." Sookie said, looking away from the window for the first time all night.

"And this would have nothing to do with this tray of apple tarts sitting right in front of you."

"Nothing whatsoever." She answered while eating another. "Have the Haydens come in yet?"

"No, thank God, not yet. I'm hoping to avoid them all evening if possible."

"Emily would never let that happen." Sookie laughed. "Well, I'm going to head out to the party in the pool house. Even if it is all Chilton kids, at least there will be good music." she said getting up from the table. "You coming?"

"No, I'm going to just hide out here for a little bit. I'll be right there."

"Okay. I'll save a dance for ya!" she giggled, walking out the back door towards the pool house.

Lorelai sat there looking out the window, dreading the rest of the evening. She wanted to run away and never come back. She watched the cars pull up for awhile, finally seeing the Hayden's car pull in as the three came out and the valet took the keys. She couldn't help but feel the creeping sensation that she was going to be stuck in this house for the rest of her life.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

"All right boys, masks on, chests out, swords high! We are about to enter into the party of the century! Ladies here I come!" Tom exclaimed as they exited Jackson's car. He started strutting towards the pool house, leaving the two behind to catch up.

"If I had as much confidence as he does, I would have been laid at nine years old." Jackson said, locking up the car for the evening.

Luke just stared up at the house with an uneasy feeling. He wasn't so sure that it was going to be the party of the century, or even the week. There were people everywhere, spilling out of every room as the pool house shook with the blasting rock n' roll. Luke really wasn't in the mood.

"Come on buddy. You really need to let loose tonight. Let's have some fun!" Jackson said as he guided them both down the path Tom left behind.

As they approached the pool house, they could see the many, many teens dancing to the overpowering music. Inside, they could make out Tom in the middle of a crowd dancing with two girls, one in a French maid outfit and the other as Tinkerbell.

"Jeez, he really is the ladies man." Jackson said while scanning the rest of the crowd. "Oh wait, Sookie! Over here!" he gestured at her.

A girl in a red dress, feather boa, and big sunglasses ran over to them with a giant smile, squealing her head off. "Jackson! I'm so glad you made it!" Sookie gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "This party's really hoppin' huh! Luke, I'm so glad you could make it too! Where's Anna?" she asked.

"Uh, Sookie! How 'bout we go inside and dance, huh?" He asked, giving her a look that said _don't talk about Anna._

"Uh, sure ok! Luke come in when you're ready." Sookie said, not understanding what was going on but knew Jackson would tell her once they were inside. They then went into the building and joined Tom and the rest of the kids dancing to some Led Zepplin music.

Luke had no idea what to do. Standing outside the pool house, there were a few kids hanging out and drinking their drinks out of big red plastic cups while he stood there with his hands in his pockets, hoping nobody would see him.

"Hey handsome, wanna dance?" a girl in a pink dress and tiara came up and asked him.

"Umm, ah, no thanks. I'm, uh… married." He stuttered, rushing into the main house through the back door, avoiding the girl's bewildered gaze.

Inside there were tons of adults in costumes chatting about the weather, business, schools, and money. There was a staircase to his immediate right so he ran up it, fearing one of the adults would spot him and kick him out. He just really needed to be alone; this party was the last place he wanted to be.

There was nobody upstairs. Although he could hear people's muffled voices, clinking glasses, and the beat of the music from the pool house, everything was quiet and empty. Feeling much more alone, he sauntered through the hallway, relaxing and looking at the pictures on the wall. There were lots of nice decorations and expensive paintings up but there was one that really caught his attention. It was a portrait of a man in a suit and bow tie and a woman in a maroon blazer outfit who had her hand on her daughter's shoulder. The little girl didn't look happy in her frilly blue dress as she sat in the chair, but Luke couldn't help but stare at her. She couldn't have been more then eight years old, but there was something about her…. he couldn't put his finger on it. Something about those big blue eyes…

Just then Luke heard a toilet flush inside the room to his left and he rushed for the door across the hall from it. He went inside the room and shut the door just in time as the door across from him opened. The man began to whistle as he headed towards the stairs. Luke listened to his whistling die away as he descended the stairs and relaxed. _That was really close_.

He turned away from the door to look at the room he was in. It was a bedroom, a girl's bedroom, with clothing on top of the canopy bed and magazines all over. There was a large dresser with a mirror, makeup, and jewelry all over it, and posters of rock bands on every wall. At the opposite end of the room the moonlight shined through laced curtains that covered the balcony door. The wind was gently pushing them from side to side as Luke could make out the silhouette of a person sitting on the edge outside. He made his way across the room to the curtains and pushed one back slightly so not to be detected.

It was a girl, well actually an angel, sitting on the edge. She was wearing a white dress that glowed in the moonlight with soft curls framing her face and wings that made her look like she really came from the sky. She was staring at the stars with a calm look on her face as she gently swung her feet back and forth. Luke was speechless. He didn't move for a few seconds, just studying her, until he slowly made his way through the curtains. She heard him coming up behind her and jumped. When she looked at him, although she was startled at first, she calmed down and looked straight ahead again. He noticed her eyes were glossy, like she had been crying, but either way she still looked beautiful.

"You hiding from someone too?" she asked.

Luke didn't answer right away, but made his way next to her on the edge. "Um, yeah, sorta." He sat down and swung his legs over the side and she gave him a slight smile. "I just needed some air."

"Yeah, that's why I like this balcony. Everything is happening on the other side of the house and we can just sit here and listen to faint music while being almost completely separate from the rest of the world." She had almost a dreamy look on her face as she stared at the sky. Luke could do nothing but be awestruck by her beauty. "By the way, I'm Lorelai." She said, holding out her hand.

"Uh, I'm Luke." He said shaking her hand. They locked gazes for a minute, looking into each other's eyes, studying each other, until they realized they were both staring and pulled away.

"So, who is it you're hiding from then?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked down for a second and gave a laugh. "I'm hiding from my mother and the boy she wants me to marry one day." She said bluntly, looking up at Luke. He looked surprised at first, then seemed to understand. "But I don't want to," she continued, looking straight ahead again, "I don't want anything to do with him."

Luke was quiet for a second, taking in what she said before saying anything. "Why not?"

Lorelai cocked her head towards him, and saw that he had a concerned but gentle look on his face. "I want to find my one true love." She answered. "The one I can talk to and laugh with, not just this 'good match' stuff my parents always talk about." She took a breath then as she looked down, starting to tear up. Luke just stared, understanding her pain, but at the same time amazed by her undeniable strength and beauty. "I just don't love Chris." She said softly. She gazed up at him with a meek smile. "I'm sorry to just go off on you like that. We just met and I'm telling you my entire life's sob story. You must think I'm crazy."

"Actually, I understand what you're talking about." He answered gently. "I've hoped for nothing more than finding that one person who was my true match, that I loved truly with every part of me. I thought I had that not too long ago, but I guess I was wrong." He said, not taking his eyes off her. She turned her head towards him and was looking into his eyes, trying to read what was behind them. "We're just in the same boat together I guess. Separate from the rest of the world on this balcony, searching the stars for the answer." He said. Lorelai listened to him as if she were in a trance. He was handsome, with soft eyes that were tender and caring. She couldn't help but feel pulled towards him.

"I guess we're both screw-ups then." Lorelai joked.

Luke laughed for what felt like the first time in years. Even if it wasn't the biggest laugh, it still felt good. They stared at each other for a minute, searching each other's eyes, memorizing their faces. Lorelai looked into is eyes, which were warm from his smile, and found them comforting. She was still staring into them as he slowly leaned towards her. She leaned in to close the space between them and their lips met. It was soft, like two souls meeting for the first time, frozen in that spot. When they broke apart, Luke just gazed at her and Lorelai gave him a small smile. Her eyes were shining and her dress glowed with the moonlight that was draped over her.

"You're so beautiful…" Luke whispered softly. Their lips met again for the second time and there was real magic between them as Lorelai leaned in more, deepening the kiss. She put her hands on his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her waist. She brought her arms around his neck and pulled herself as close as she could to him. They stayed like that for a minute until they had to come up for air, looking into each other's eyes, seeing the compassion and care they had for each other. Luke took off his breastplate, exposing his tight T-shirt underneath which clung to his muscles, and Lorelai leaned in again. They held each other close as they passionately kissed like they never had before. Luke brought his legs around to the other side of the balcony while unclipping her wings and dropping them to the ground. Lorelai broke the kiss for a moment as she swung her legs around to the other side, diving back towards him, kissing his desperately. They stood up, allowing him to stroke his hands through her soft, curly hair and cup her face lovingly. He pulled her in even closer, now that the wings were gone, and she began to slid her hands up his shirt, feeling his strong muscles underneath.

"Lorelai! Lorelai! Where are you?" Emily shouted.

They both broke apart immediately, looking towards her voice that came from inside. Coming out of their daze, they stared at the curtains and then each other. Lorelai was the first to wake up.

"Quick! You have to hide or else she'll kill you! She'll kill both of us!" she whispered hastily.

"Lorelai, are you in here?" Emily asked as she began to open the bedroom door.

"Hang over the side of the balcony!" Lorelai whispered. Luke gave her a startled look and she looked towards the inside. They could hear the door opening and without another thought, Luke jumped over the side and hung there by two bars. Lorelai sat down right in front of his hands to hide him and quickly threw his breastplate over the edge.

At that very moment, Emily came through the curtains. "There you are! I told you to come right back. What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Just getting some air." She answered quickly.

"Well come back downstairs right now. The Haydens are here." She said with a smile. "Christopher looks so handsome! Wait till you see!"

"Ok, I'll be right there." She said.

Emily gave her an odd look before going back behind the curtains. "And put those wings back on! They are beautiful and were very expensive!"

Lorelai bent down to pick up the wings and whispered to Luke's hands, "Meet me here at twelve o'clock tonight." She then proceeded inside, looking back towards the balcony one last time.

"Hurry up," Emily urged, "Christopher is waiting. Just wait until he sees you!" Lorelai gave her a smile, but the last thing on her mind was Chris. All she could think about was Luke.


	4. The Balcony

**The Balcony**

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. Just that morning he was pining over his lost love alone in the gazebo, then was pushed into coming to the party, met the most amazing girl who he felt such magic with, and now was hanging off the side of a balcony two stories up. Life works in mysterious ways.

Luke heard Lorelai and her mother leave the bedroom and walk back downstairs before he decided that the coast was clear. He slowly pulled himself back up and rested on the edge to catch his breath. He'll admit he was scared there for a second when her mother walked in, and if it weren't for Lorelai's quick thinking they'd both be in trouble. Luke didn't want to find out what kind of trouble these rich people could get him into.

He just couldn't stop thinking of her. She wasn't like the girls he dated before. They were like really good friends you got along with and made-out with when you felt like it. She was different. Everything about her was like new experience and he never felt this way about any of his other girlfriends, even Anna. He loved the way her eyes slowly closed when they kissed and how her soft hair framed her face. She was the most beautiful person on the Earth, Luke felt. He had to see her again, and she wanted to see him too. He heard what she said right before she left. She must like him.

Luke realized he had been sitting on the edge of the balcony for about five minutes just thinking about her. He had to get back downstairs and talk to Jackson about everything that happened. He started to walk back towards the bedroom when he heard chatter in the hallway. They weren't heading towards the bedroom but it meant that he couldn't go out the front door.

He walked back out on the balcony and looked around. There were no drainpipes for him to climb down and the walls were completely flat with bricks. There was nothing to hold on to. However, the tree in front of him had plenty of branches for him to climb down, even though he may have to jump. It was better than risking going out the door and having someone catch him coming out of a girl's bedroom. That would look pretty bad.

Luke surveyed the best branch to jump onto and stood on the edge. He could see a window directly below the balcony with light shining through and would have to be very careful and work really fast if he didn't want to be caught. If someone saw him they might think he was trying to rob the place and he would end up in jail, which would be even worse than getting caught coming out of the girl's bedroom. It was bad enough that his breastplate was thrown over before for someone to see.

Luke steadied himself on the ledge with the branch locked on target. He pulled back his arms and jumped, hitting the branch with full force but not cracking it, although he was sure one of his ribs did. He used all his strength to pull himself up and climb slowly down the steady branches. Hidden amongst the tree branches, Luke looked into the window and saw her, his lovely Lorelai, standing with her parents and two other parents. And a boy. It must have been the boy she was talking about before, the one her parents wanted her to marry, the one that her mother mentioned only seconds ago, the one she wanted nothing to do with. Christopher. He was dressed up as a prince in royal purple uniform with a small, but probably expensive, crown on his head. Luke bore his eyes into the back of the kid's head, hoping that he would explode, but it didn't last very long because he couldn't keep his eyes off Lorelai for more than a second. She was glowing among all the people in the room, an angel among mortals, and he just couldn't help but stare at her beauty. He was only a mortal after all. He then realized that the Christopher boy was looking out the window squinting in his general direction, probably feeling Luke's eyes on the back of his head. Luke sat still, trying to blend in with the tree, and waited. Christopher's attention was drawn back to Emily as she announced what Luke assumed was dinner. His Lorelai disappeared among the wealthy behinds of the other guests as Christopher escorted her out. Luke couldn't help but feel a little jealous, wishing she were wrapping her arm around his. As the people cleared out, Luke quickly and quietly landed like a cat and grabbed his breastplate before heading in the general direction of the loud music of the pool house. He had to find Jackson. Now.

…………………………………………..

Inside, Lorelai found herself in the middle of her nightmare for the evening. She was supposed to be making small talk with Chris as the parents talked amongst themselves, although Emily was watching Lorelai and not really paying attention while the fathers talked about banking and golf. She, the usual chatterbox, couldn't think of anything to talk about. At least there was a tray of food next to her to make it a little more comforting.

"So, uh, this is a great party your parents put together." Chris started as Lorelai stuck some kind of cracker thing in her mouth.

"Yeah well, it was all Emily's doing. She lives for this kind of stuff because she really has nothing else to do all day except order people around. And when she's not doing that she's making my life as hard as possible, so at least the pressure's off me a little tonight."

"Well good thing you didn't make dinner then or else you would have been stabbed to death by the little toothpicks by now." He joked.

"Well the night is still young…" She could see her mother watching them with a bit of a smug smile on her face. Lorelai had to get out of there and lose Chris. She had to see Luke again.

"Hey, so, do you want to head out to the party in the pool house? It's got to be better than this snooze fest." Lorelai asked. It would be easy to lose him in the mosh pit of the pool house.

"Sure, sounds great. Our parents are hovering anyway."

She pulled him out the door before Emily could distract them with some other line of questioning and went straight to the pool house. It was packed with all the kids from Chilton in the various costumes and that was when she tactically let go of his hand. It really wasn't that hard to lose him among all the other kids, but she made an effort to get far ahead of him. Luckily some of the giggly girls who had a crush on him asked to dance and, being a gentleman, he couldn't say no. What a stroke of luck.

Lorelai scanned the room looking for Sookie, finding her exactly where she thought she would, near the food table. She looked like she had been dancing up a storm.

"Whoa there, Sook. How's the night been? Where's Jackson?"

"Oh it's been so much fun! Jackson and I have been dancing since he got here and I think he went to go pee. I hope you don't mind if he actually doesn't go in the bathroom." Sookie replied as she fanned herself with a paper napkin.

"Whatever make Emily unhappy." She paused, wondering if she should continue. "Um, I was just wondering, do you know a guy named Luke?"

"Luke? As in Luke Danes?" Sookie asked wide-eyed.

"Uh, I guess, I don't know."

"Did he speak to you?"

"Yeah…"

"As in more than ten words?"

"Yeah, Sook. Why what's wrong with him?" _There couldn't be anything wrong with him though because he felt so right! _She thought.

"No, there's nothing _wrong_ wrong with him. He just broke up with this girl who really broke his heart and he just hasn't been that sociable since. In fact I haven't seen him all night. Why what did you two talk about?" She added with a sly smile.

"We didn't really talk that much." _Because we were kissing most of the time_. "I was just wondering who he was because he seemed nice enough." She couldn't tell Sookie the truth because by the end of the night everyone at the party would know, which meant Emily.

"Yeah, he is really nice. His mother died long ago and his sister ran away with some boyfriend a few months back, leaving him with his sick father to run the shop he has in Stars Hollow. You two would be great together, actually." Lorelai internally agreed. She was falling for him all over again.

"So, he lives in Stars Hollow?" Her parents wouldn't like that, but so what.

"Next time you come over to my place I'll show you his shop. Emily and Richard will never know." She winked at Lorelai.

"Believe me, they will. They're Gilmores." She didn't think they would find out if she lied to them, but it probably wouldn't last that long. _I don't care, I'll find a way._

………………………………..

Jackson had found himself a nice quiet area on the other side of the pool house to go to the bathroom, because heaven knew he wasn't going to use the one in the pool house. Just as he was finishing he heard someone coming his way and quickly zipped up his pants and hid. If one of the adults caught him peeing on the bushes it would probably be the last thing he ever did.

"Jackson? Is that you Jackson?" It was Luke. Jackson was so happy he could have peed his pants again.

"Dude, there you are! I was wondering where you ran off to. Sookie and I have been dancing the night away, and you should just see Tom…"

"No, I'm fine. I'm great actually." Luke said with all honesty. Jackson knew something was up with his friend, and he knew it had to do with a girl.

"See! I told you this party was a great idea! So, who's the hot babe that broke through your icy exterior?"

"Actually, I was wondering what you could tell me about her. Her name is Lorelai?"

"Lorelai Gilmore?! Dude, this is her party, her house! Man, you are on _fire_! She's one hot babe and from what I hear she's pretty much taken by that Christopher guy. She and Sookie are best friends and I've talked to her a few times." Jackson said. He was amazed Luke, of all people, got with such a girl like her.

"This is her house? Well that makes sense…" Luke realized that it was her room he went into, her picture on the wall, her balcony. How could he have been so stupid not to notice?

"Yeah and apparently her mom and dad are real nazis about everything and anything having to do with money and titles. That's why they paired her up with the Christopher guy because he's a pure breed or something. Man you are so lucky you didn't get caught!" Jackson exclaimed. Luke was just standing there, taking all the information in and comparing it to what he already knew. "You didn't get caught right?" Jackson asked a bit more worried after Luke didn't answer.

Luke laughed to himself. "Well, no, but I got pretty close."

Jackson was just amazed. "Dude, you are so on fire! I can't believe you scored with such a hottie! And a taken, _rich_ one at that."

"Yeah, I'm one lucky tamale."

"But, you know it can't last. Her parents would skin you alive if they ever found out, and not to mention she lives _here_. This ain't Stars Hollow, Dorothy."

Luke couldn't explain why, but he hated Jackson at that moment for saying that. He knew they would make it work and they would find a way through it because he wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

"Don't be mad at me, man. I'm just telling you how it is so you don't get crushed again."

Knowing he meant well, Luke gave him a smile before he walked away. "Oh, I won't be needing a ride home tonight, Jackson." he called behind his shoulder.

Jackson stood there for a moment before the realization dawned on him. "Dude, you are AWESOME!"

……………………………………..

He had to see her again. If he looked into her eyes he knew he would find his answer, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Making his way back to the pool house, he scanned the room to see if his bright angel would be there, although he could barely see anyone or hear anything over the crowds and music. As he walked through, he did see the one person he didn't want to find, the purple prince, as he was dancing with two girls that could have easily been on the cover of Playboy. Luke knew that if _he_ was in here _she_ wouldn't be. He was slowly backing out of the mob when he felt a tug on his hand.

"Just follow me before we're seen." The heavenly voice whispered in his ear. He didn't look back at her, but just slowly followed the pull of her hand as he walked backwards to the door between the pool house and the main house. The crowd eventually thinned and they were finally standing outside, alone. He turned around to find his angel with a little grin on her lips and loving warmth in her eyes.

"I couldn't wait till twelve." Was all she said.

Luke bent down to put a kiss on her lips and she eagerly kissed back. Their bodies quickly closed the space between them while their hands caressed each other's faces. Luke stroked her beautiful face and hair while Lorelai wrapped her arms around his torso and memorized his strong back. It was a whirlwind of passion they were stuck in and it felt as if they were spinning. Nothing mattered now except each other, and they were going to stay like that for as long as they could. Luke could feel his feet move as Lorelai backed up towards the one wall. Pinned there, she wrapped one leg around his hip and he slowly stroked her soft arms. They were kissing so passionately, and so fiercely, like they knew they only had minutes together before they were spotted and pulled apart.

That was when they heard the door open and the sounds of the party overtake the peace of the outside.

"Lorelai? Lor, are you out here?"

_Damn it, Chris!_ She thought. She and Luke looked at each other with alarm. They were still against the wall and if they were found….

"Hey Lor, you out here? I thought I saw you come this way."

She pulled Luke to the very back of the pool house, hearing him get closer to their previous spot. She gave Luke a passionate kiss before she said, "Stay here until I get rid of him."

He pulled her back for one last kiss and then said, "We're still on for twelve." She smiled at him but heard the footsteps coming closer.

"Yeah, hey, sorry, I'm here." She put on a fake smile and turned half around the corner. She was still holding Luke's hand, not wanting to let go until the last possible second.

"I thought I saw you come this way."

"Yeah well, I was just… throwing something out. Hey, do you want to dance? We didn't really get to before." She added hastily. She had to finally let go of Luke's hand and it was almost physically painful to do so.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Let's go." He answered happily. Lorelai almost felt bad for leading him on like that. Almost. He held out his hand and she took it hesitantly, letting him lead her back to the room she had just retreated from. She glanced back one last time to the back of the house but she couldn't see Luke in his hiding spot. All that was running through her mind as she was pulled into the room was _when will it be twelve_?

…………………..

Thankfully she didn't have to wait very long. She endured one dance with Chris before Emily came in and shut off the music, announcing that the party had come to a conclusion. For the first time in her life Lorelai was happy to see Emily, although she practically gagged at the look on her face when she saw the two of them dancing together. She could see her mentally bumping up the date of their wedding a few years earlier than planned.

As the people retreated from the house and returned to their expensive cars, Emily pulled Lorelai over to the door to say goodbye to all the guests. Plastering on the fake smile she had mastered over the years, the crowds started to dwindle until only the Haydens were left. Emily was crafty like that.

"The party was wonderful, Emily. I thought I wasn't going to enjoy a costume party, but I really did." Mrs. Hayden said.

"Well, I'm glad it was such a success. I hope Prince Charming here enjoyed the party as well?" Emily asked Christopher.

"It was great, thank you Mrs. Gilmore. We had lots of fun"

_Gag!_ Lorelai thought.

"Well, I'm glad you two had so much fun." Emily said, giving Lorelai a look that said _haha_.

"Yeah, sure mom. It was great." She wanted nothing more than to get upstairs.

"Richard old boy, we should all have brunch tomorrow at the club. It would be just wonderful to get the families together again after such a wonderful night. My treat." Mr. Hayden declared.

"Why, that's a wonderful idea. Tomorrow at 11 o'clock then." Richard replied.

"Good then. Good night everyone, I think it's getting late enough. Thank you again for such a wonderful party." Mr. Hayden said as the three went out the door. The valet had their car waiting at the door as they waved a final goodbye. Richard and Emily waved back but Lorelai just stood back waiting for them to close the door.

"Can I go upstairs _now_?" Lorelai asked once the door finally shut.

"Yes, yes Lorelai. You may go. Besides, you'll need your beauty rest for tomorrow." She said. Thankfully, as she bounded up the stairs, Emily's attention was turned to the maids who were handling clean up. "Maria! Don't drag the garbage across the floor like you were back home in Mexico!"

Lorelai practically sprinted up the stairs, excitement mounting with every step, as she finally reached her room and locked the door behind her. She slowly walked her way towards the curtains, pulling them aside to see her knight in shining armor waiting for her, sitting on the edge.

She noticed for the first time how good looking he was. Before she really hadn't looked that closely, except for his eyes, which had pulled her in from the start. His lips were warm with a shy smile, his arms strong and yet soft enough to hold her tight and his body lean but muscular from what she assumed was helping his father at the shop. He was a vision of perfection, her knight in shining armor.

"I'm so glad you came." She said as he stood up and gave her an embracing hug and kiss.

As they stared into each other's eyes again, trying to understand what was happening and why to them, there was an undeniable freedom and happiness they felt being together. There was so much emotion they had for each other, they could see it in their eyes, and yet they couldn't be sure if it was real. Slowly, they leaned in for a kiss, a slow and loving kiss. It was as if they were exploring for the first time, memorizing every bend, every muscle, every wrinkle in each other, taking all the time in the world. Luke slowly stroked up and down her soft, bare arms, from her elbow up to her shoulders and back again, as Lorelai slowly snuck her hands up his shirt to feel his strong, warm back, memorizing every vertebra. Trickling his hands down her sides, he held onto her waist as she brought her hands around to feel the front of his chest. When they finally had to take a breath, slowly parting their lips, Lorelai put her forehead against his, keeping their eyes closed and trying to breathe normally again.

As the moonlight bathed them in a beautiful glow, dancing around them, it was as if they were the only two people left in the world, on a floating stone platform in the middle of the starry sky. And despite all the mayhem and despair that plagued them seconds before, they knew nothing but each other.


End file.
